You Are The Music In Me
by Rha94line
Summary: Bila aku tidak bisa menemuimu kembali, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayangimu…


**Author says: **Hai lagi readers! kali ini author dapat inspirasi dari lagu solo-nya ex-member KARA, Kang Jiyoung. Tau lagunya yang berjudul 'Wanna Do', kan? author suka banget sama arti lagu itu dan juga MV-nya keren banget. Maka dari itu author jadi kepikiran untuk bikin fanfic berdasarkan MV dari lagu itu. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita author kali ini. Please read and review! thanks~

~-0o0-~

**Title: **You Are the Music In Me

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Bila aku tidak bisa menemuimu kembali, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayangimu…

**Main Characters:**

· Lee Minkyu

· Noh E-young

**Other Cast:**

· Hwang Minhyun

· Kang Baekho

· Kwak Aron

· Minkyu's Parents

· Park Lizzy

· Shin Yoonjo

· Yoo Ahra

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Lee Minkyu' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Part 1**

Di sebuah toko alat musik terlihat seorang namja sedang memperhatikan gitar-gitar yang terpampang rapih. Ia sudah lama mengincar sebuah gitar berwarna putih yang stocknya hanya tinggal satu di toko itu. Kemudian ia mengambil gitar tersebut dan membayarnya di kasir. Ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa pulang membawa gitar impiannya itu.

Namja tersebut pergi ke statsiun Sub-way bermaksud untuk pulang, namun ia terhenti setelah mendengan seseorang memanggilnya.

"Umh… permisi…"

Namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang yeoja yang memanggil dirinya barusan tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Iya?" sahutnya

Kemudian yeoja itu berjalan mendekatinya perlahan, "Jo-joesonghabnida kalau aku lancang, hajiman… aku ingin gitar itu." yeoja itu menunjuk gitar yang baru saja di beli oleh namja itu.

"Ini?" namja itu menunjukan gitar yang ia bawa

"Iya, tadinya aku akan membelinya… tapi kau mengambilnya lebih dulu, aku menginginkannya dan akan aku beli berapapun harganya…"  
Namja itu terdiam sejenak, "maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa… aku juga menyukai gitar ini."

"Tidak bisa, ya?"

"Kau suka bermain gitar?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan.

"Begini saja, aku tidak bisa memberikan gitar ini padamu… tapi kalau kau mau memakainya, kita bisa main gitar bersama. Kau mau?"  
Yeoja itu mengangguk cepat, "Aku mau, Terimakasih… kau baik sekali."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, kita main gitar di tempat favoritku saja, ya?"

"Iya…"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah tempat, yaitu sungai Han.

Di tepi sungai Han mereka duduk dan mulai berkenalan untuk mengetahui satu sama lain.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Minkyu

"Noh E-young, tapi panggil saja E-young…" jawab E-young

"Namaku Lee Minkyu…"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggilmu oppa saja, ya? agar lebih akrab…"

"Benarkah, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman. Hajiman, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau sangat tertarik pada gitar ini?"

"Aku sudah lama menginginkan gitar itu, aku suka warnanya yang putih… modelnya juga bagus."

"Aku juga suka warnanya… Oh iya, kalau begitu tunjukan skill gitarmu." Minkyu memberikan gitarnya pada E-young

"Baiklah…"

E-young mulai memainkan gitarnya untuk menunjukan seberapa hebatnya skill gitarnya itu. Ternyata yeoja ini luar biasa hebatnya, jari-jari tangannya piawai memaikan senar-senar gitar dan membuat nada yang benar-benar sempurna.

Minkyu tak percaya bahwa yeoja semanis ini memiliki skill gitar yang luat biasa. Ia membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata karena terpukau dengan kemampuannya memainkan gitar.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, sejak kapan kau mulai belajar gitar?" tanya Minkyu

"Terimakasih, aku sudah belajar dari sejak kecil. Aku suka musik…" jawab E-young

"Aku juga sudah suka musik dari sejak kecil, dan besok aku akan mulai latihan lagi… aku ini gitaris di bandku. Kami membentuk sebuah band sekolah."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sedang latihan untuk membuat band bersama teman-temanku di sekolah."

"Wah… kebetulan sekali, ya?"

"Iya begitulah… kami akan segera meresmikan band kami."

"Baguslah… semoga kau sukses dengan band-mu, ya?"

"Iya oppa, terimakasih…"

Mereka berdua asik mengobrol dan bermain gitar sampai lupa waktu… tentu saja mereka larut dalam hobi mereka.

**Part 2**

Pagi-pagi sekali Minkyu datang ke studio tempat biasa ia latihan dengan band-nya. Ia rajin latihan dengan teman-temannya karena akan mengikuti kompetisi band di sekolah mereka.

"Kau datang, oppa?" sapa Lizzy saat bertemu dengan Minkyu di depan pintu studio

"Annyeonghaseiyo… kau juga datang? Aku mau latihan bersama band-ku… bagaimana dengan band-mu?" tanya Minkyu

"Begitulah… akhirnya kami menemukan gitaris baru…"

"Benarkah? Akhirnya… dengan begitu kalian akan bisa mengikuti kompetisi band itu, ya?"

"Begitulah… dia sangat pandai memainkan alat musik. Bukan hanya gitar, tapi dia juga pantai bermain bass, drumm, piano, biola, dan juga flute! Hebat, kan?"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau mendapatkan orang sehebat dia?"

"Temanku yang memberitahuku…"

"Eh, siapa yang sedang main drumm di dalam?" Minkyu bertanya karena ia mendengar suara drumm dari dalam studio

"Itu gitaris baru kami yang baru kuceritakan padamu… namanya E-young…"

"E-young?!"

"Iya… Oppa, aku pamit dulu, ya? aku mau pulang dulu."

"Baiklah… hati-hati, ya?"

"Iya…"

Setelah Lizzy pergi, Minki melangkahkan kaki masuk ke studio. Ia penasaran, apakah E-young yang Lizzy maksud adalah yeoja yang ia temui kemarin. Setelah di perhatikan, ternyata benar, ia adlaah yeoja yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Minkyu sambil menghampiri E-young yang sedang bermain drumm

E-young langsung menghentikan permainan drummnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu. "Minkyu oppa?! Annyeonghaseiyo kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya E-young

"Ini studio milik temanku… aku biasa latihan band di sini. Rupanya kau gitaris baru di band-nya Lizzy, ya?"

Kemudian Minkyu duduk di sofa di susul E-young.

"Iya, aku member baru di After School band…" kata E-young

"Aku dari NU'EST band…" kata Minkyu

"Jadi kau satu band dengan Baekho, Minhyun dan juga Aron, ya?"

"Begitulah… kau mengenal mereka?"

"Iya, Lizzy yang memperkenalkanku dengan mereka…"

"Kau pandai bermain drumm juga, ya? kudengar dari Lizzy tadi, kau juga bisa memainkan banyak alat musik."

"Begitulah…"

"Kau memang yeoja yang luar biasa, bisa memainkan banyak alat musik."

"Terimakasih… tapi, apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?"

"Tadinya aku mau latihan bersama band-ku… namun mereka mengganti jadwal latihan. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menulis lagu saja…"

"Kau suka menulis lagu juga?"

"Iya… aku ini penulis lagu di band-ku…"

"Aku juga…"

"Wah… kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, ya? Aku senang bisa mengenal orang yang sama-sama tertarik pada musik."

"Orang tuaku adalah penyanyi… jadi mereka menurunkan bakatnya padaku."

"Orang tuaku juga musisi, appa-ku sampai sekarang masih aktif sebagai anggota band, sedangkan eomma-ku dulunya adalah penyanyi opera dan pernah melakukan pertunjukan di New York."

"Hebat sekali…"

Lama kelamaan mereka semakin nyaman satu sama lain… mereka berdua bisa nyaman karena memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan di bidang yang sama.

**Part 3**

Hari demi hari Minkyu dan E-young semakin dekat, mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio.

Minkyu mengajak E-young untuk pergi ke suatu tempat malam itu. Mereka pergi ke rooftop studio music tempat mereka biasa latihan.

"Baguskan tempatnya?" tanya Minkyu

"Iya, aku suka." jawab E-young sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul.

Minkyu tersenyum menatap E-young. Tapi tiba-tiba saja senyumnya pudar ketika ia merasakan kepalanya begitu pusing, pandangannya juga menjadi kabur.

"Aku mulai main gitarnya, ya?" kata E-young

"I-iya…" jawab Minkyu

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, Minkyu duduk di sebelah E-young dan berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menulis lagu?" tanya Minkyu

"Boleh, mau lagu tentang apa?" tanya E-young

"Kau suka lagu apa?"

"Banyak…"

"Kita tentukan dulu tema lagunya…"

"Bagaimana kalau tentang cinta?"

"Boleh…"

Minkyu mengambil buku dan mulai menulis lirik lagu, ia menulis semua yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu.

"Bagaimana? Kata-katanya?" Minkyu menunjukan lirik yang baru saja ia tulis.

"Bagus oppa, mungkin… sini, aku ubah sedikit, ya?" kata E-young

Minkyu mengangguk, pandangannya kembali kabur, dan kepalabnya kembali terasa sangat pusing.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya E-young

Minkyu kembali menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, lalu ia tersenyum pada E-young. "Bagus~" ucapnya singkat

E-young membalas senyumannya.

Mereka berdua menghabisakan waktu bersama hingga larut malam.

"Mulai dingin, ya?" kata E-young sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya

Minkyu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada E-young.

"Terimakasih…" ucap E-young

"Sini, giliranku memainkan gitarnya…" kata Minkyu

Selagi ia memainkan gitar, perlahan E-young menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak namja itu. Minkyu melirik ke arahnya dan ia melihat E-young tersenyum manis padanya. Minkyu balas tersenyum padanya kemudian merangkul yeoja di sampingnya itu.

"Oppa…"

"Eng?"

"Terimakasih~"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku senang mengenalmu, dan bisa menikmati musik denganmu."

"Aku juga senang bisa mengenal yeoja sepertimu, sangat menghargai musik…"

"Kuharap kita bisa menyanyikan lagu yang kita buat tadi bersama-sama nanti, ya?"

"Pasti, kita duet, ya? kita berdua akan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama band kita nantinya."

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus, oppa…"

Minkyu menatap E-young, ia berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, 'Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, semakin aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini, tapi aku takut menyakitinya kalau aku mengungkapkannya.' batin Minkyu

**Part 4**

Hari itu Minkyu menemui teman-teman satu band-nya.

"Kau yakin, Minkyu?" tanya Aron

"Iya… maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba saja aku membatalkan semua ini, hal yang tak terduga ini tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" kata Minkyu

"Tak apa, kami mengerti keadaanmu saat ini… Kami tidak bisa menahanmu dan membuatmu tetap tinggal." kata Baekho

"Aku belum tahu pasti aku akan kembali atau tidak, tapi aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar dan aku bisa kembali lagi kesini… kembali menjadi salah satu dari

anggota band yang sudah kita bentuk ini…"

"Kami akan selalu mendo'akan segalanya yang terbaik untukmu… Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Minhyun

"Nanti malam, karena semuanya akan dimulai besok…"

"Baiklah, semoga selamat sampai di sana… kami akan sangat merindukanmu…" kata Aron

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu…"

"Iya… aku berharap banyak padamu…"

Minkyu keluar dari studio, namun secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan E-young.

"Oppa, annyeong~" sapa E-young

Minkyu terkejut, "Oh, kau… kupikir kau tak datang hari ini?"

"Kau baru selesai latihan dengan band-mu, ya?"

"I-iya… begitulah…"

"Oppa… apa kau mau menemaniku bermain gitar?"

"Umh…"

"Ayolah, kumohon~" E-young menarik tangan Minkyu

"Benarkah…"

Mereka berdua pergi ke rooftop lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan lagu yang waktu itu kita buat ya, oppa?" usul E-young

"Iya, kebetulan aku bawa gitarku…" kata Minkyu

"Biar aku yang memainkan gitarnya…" E-young mengambil gitar milik Minkyu dan mulai memainkannya.

-Minkyu POV-

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya… aku takut menyakitinya. Dia selalu ceria dan tersenyum saat bersamaku, aku tidak mau membuatnya bersedih.

"Aw…!" E-young berhenti memainkan gitarnya karena jarinya terluka dan berdarah.

"Kenapa? jarimu berdarah! sini…" aku membersihkan darahnya menggunakan kaosku, "kau ini, hati-hati…"

Kebetulan aku selalu membawa plester di dompetku, kemudian aku memasangkan plester di jari E-young yang terluka.

"Terimakasih, oppa~"

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi, ya?"

"Iya…"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini, karena ini mungkin akan jadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya.

E-young tertidur karena mungkin kelelahan. Aku membelai rambutnya kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membuatnya menyukaiku, aku menyesal karena aku akan menyakitinya…

Malam ini aku harus segera menuju bandara dan berangkat ke Amerika karena alasan yang tak ingin kuberitahukan pada yeoja di sampingku ini. Sebelum pergi, aku menulis surat untuk E-young dan kuletakan di atas gitarku.

_._

_"__Dari Minkyu_

_E-young-sii… maaf karena aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Sebenarnya malam ini juga aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi. Maaf aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku sedang sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir… aku akan baik-baik saja, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan bersedih, tetaplah mainkan gitar milik kita ini. Bila aku tidak bisa menemuimu kembali, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayangimu…_

_Saranghaeyo, Noh E-young…"_

.

**Part 5**

-E-young POV-

Hari ini aku ada latihan dengan band-ku. Sekitar satu minggu lagi kami akan mengikuti kompetisi band di sekolah kami. Aku kehilangan semangatku sejak kepergian Minkyu oppa yang mendadak itu.

"Sudah, jangan sedih lagi, ya? mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Lizzy mencoba menghiburku

"Terimakasih…" ucapku

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia sedang sakit." kata Ara vokalis band kami

"Apa dia akan kembali?" tanya Yoonjo

"Entahlah… belum jelas dia akan kembali atau tidak." Kataku sambil berusaha menahan tangis

"Kau masih punya kami, jadi jangan bersedih lagi, ya?" Lizzy kembali menenangkanku sambil membelai rambutku

"Iya, Terimakasih teman-teman… aku tidak tahu jadinya kalau tidak ada kalian."

"Kita latihan lagi, ya?" kata Ara

"Iya…"

Oppa, kau sedang apa dan dimana sekarang? aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku mulai benar-benar mencintaimu?

-E-young POV End-

Saat ini Minkyu sudah menjalani dua kali operasi… ia menderita penyakit penyempitan pembuluh darah di otaknya. Ia masih belum tahu apakah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa kembali ke Korea dan menemui yeoja yang membuatnya mengerti apa arti musik sebenarnya. Ia hanya berharap E-young masih menunggu kedatangannya untuk kembali.

"Apakah aku bisa pulang secepatnya, appa?" Minkyu bertanya pada appanya yang menemaninya di rumah sakit

"Bersabarlah… kita akan menunggu hasilnya nanti. Appa ingin juga ingin kau cepat sembuh. Jadi kita tunggu saja, ya?"

Pagi itu appa-nya Minkyu baru saja menemui dokter untuk menanyakan perkembangan anaknya.

"Jadi aku boleh pulang besok?!" Minkyu merasa senang ketika appa-nya memberitahukan bahwa ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok.

"Iya, kau bisa pulang besok…" jawab appa-nya

"Aku senang sekali!"

"Kau belum pernah terlihat sebahagia ini sebelumnya…"

"Tak apa… hanya saja ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kulakukan…"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu istirahatlah… besok kita akan pulang."

-Minkyu POV-

Aku senang karena akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok, dan aku akan secepatnya kembali ke Korea.

Esoknya aku dan keluargaku kembali ke Korea dan pulang ke rumahku.

"Eomma ingin kau berhenti menjadi anggota band di sekolahmu… mulai sekarang kau akan Home Schooling agar kami bisa mengawasimu di rumah." kata eomma-ku

"Tapi eomma~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi… aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah! Aku ingin teman-temanku, sekolah, bermain band… ayolah…" pintaku

"Pokoknya kau harus menuruti eomma… jangan membantah… kami tidak mau kau sakit lagi." kata appa

"Ayolah… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…"

"Tidak… pokoknya kau harus menuruti kami…"

"Eomma tidak akan membiarkan kau sakit lagi…"

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah dan menemui E-young… Besok kompetisi band-nya di mulai… aku ingin melihat penampilan band-nya.

Malam ini aku mengurung diri di kamar karena kesal pada orag tuaku yang berlebihan memperhatikanku, padahal kan aku sudah sehat!

Tiba-tiba saja ide gila melintas di benakku… aku harus kabur…

Aku langsung memasukan bajuku kedalam tasku, dan aku tahu kemana aku harus kabur.

Setelah itu aku mengendap-endap ke pintu keluar lalu pergi ke mencari dengan menggunakan taksi. Sampailah aku di rumah Aron.

-Minkyu POV end-

**Part 6**

Aron langsung menyambut Minkyu saat ia tiba di rumahnya…

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di rumahku malam-malam begini?" tanya Aron

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu… tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku tahu besok kompetisi band itu akan dimulai, kan? E-young akan tampil bersama band-nya… aku ingin menontonnya." kata Minkyu

"Tapi bukankah kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa kau keluar malam-malam begini?"

"Sebenarnya aku salah, karena kabur dari rumah"

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mencarimu?"

"Aku tidak tahan karena mereka terlalu berlebihan memperhatikanku… mereka membuatku tetap tinggal di rumah. Mereka juga menyuruhku untuk home schooling! Kau pikir aku akan tahan diam di rumah tanpa teman?!"

"Hh… dasar bodoh!"

"Pokoknya jangan sampai orang tuaku tahu tentang hal ini… aku harus bertemu dengan E-young besok."

"Dasar anak ini…"

Minkyu tak bisa tidur semalaman, hatinya berdebar… ia sangat menantikan matahari terbit esok hari. Di benaknya hanya ada yeoja itu… E-young… Minkyu merindukan sosok E-young… senyumannya, tawanya… suaranya… segalanya…

Pagi itu…

"Ayo cepat! Jangan sampai kita terlambat menonton kompetisi band itu!" Minkyu tak sabaran menunggu Aron yang sedang mandi.

"Aku tahu! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Aron dari dalam kamar mandi

Setelah itu, Minkyu dan teman-temannya pergi ke tempat dimana kompetisi band itu diadakan.

"Minkyu oppa?!" pekik Lizzy yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Minkyu di backstage

"Ssttt…! Kemarilah~" Minkyu menarik tangan Lizzy dan pergi dari situ

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Lizzy

"Tadi malam… aku menginap di rumah Aron dan aku senang sekali bisa datang ke sini melihat kalian…"

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Iya… tapi, bagaimana dengan E-young?"

"Dia… terkadang dia melamun… aku tahu di pikirannya hanya ada dirimu."

"Begitu ya…"

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir saat kau pergi waktu itu…"

"Aku tahu… dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini bersama Ara dan Yoonjo…"

"Kalian tampil sebagai band pembuka?"

"Iya, begitulah…"

"Aku memang bersalah pada E-young karena membuatnya khawatir atas kepergianku yang mendadak, tapi kini aku sudah kembali dan berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia…"

"Baiklah…"

"Ayo!"

Minkyu dan Lizzy kembali ke backstage.

"Dia di sana… ayo, temui dia…" kata Lizzy

Minkyu menarik napas dan mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati E-young. Yeoja itu sedang memainkan gitar putihnya dan latihan sebelum tampil di panggung nanti.

Minkyu mendekati E-young dan diam-diam ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gitar yang bagus…"

E-young menoleh ke kebelakang, "Oppa?! Mike oppa?!" ia langsung membalikan badannya dan memeluk Minkyu dengan erat, "Oppa… aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga…"

"Kapan kau kembali? Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Minkyu membelai rambut E-young, "Tentu saja tidak… aku berjanji." lalu ia mengecup kening yeoja yang setia menunggu kedatanganya kembali itu.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, oppa. Setiap kali aku melihat gitar ini, aku jadi teringat padamu. Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi…"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak kembali kalau ada seseorang yang menungguku di sini."

E-young tersenyum lebar sambil menatap namja yang sangat ia cintai itu, "Saranghae~" ucapnya

"Nado saranghae… Aku janji tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu lagi E-young, dan akan selalu bersamamu, melihat semyummu, dan menikmati musik bersamamu. Saranghaeyo Noh E-young."

You Are The Music In Me…

**-The End-**

**Author says:** Happy ending, ya pemirsah? bagaimana? kalian suka dengan ceritanya? Author bener-bener berterimakasih sama Jiyoung yang sudah memberikan inspirasi bagi author. Well, author sedang dalam project untuk bikin fanfic ber-chapter lagi nih, tapi masih bingung dengan tema yang akan author pakai. Author harap sih kalian bisa memberi komentar dan masukan biar author dapat inspirasi untuk menulis fanfic dengan tema yang baru dan ga itu-itu mulu. Thanks for read and review! bye~


End file.
